


Is this how second chances work?

by Anonymous



Category: B.A.P, K-pop
Genre: Alternate Universe - Criminals, Alternate Universe - One Shot (Music Video), Alternate Universe - Police, Gen, Undercover
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-03
Updated: 2017-09-03
Packaged: 2018-12-23 13:51:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11991141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: After dying in Skydive, Youngjae wakes up in a parallel universe where he is on the other side of the law, the good side this time.He wants to make the most of this new situation, of course, but when he realizes his former friends and colleagues exist in this universe too, and are criminals, he quickly finds himself torn between the remnants of loyalty and the possibilities this new chance at life can give him.





	Is this how second chances work?

**Youngjae** knew he hadn't been a good person in this life. Frankly, he didn't really care that his job involved taking people's lives, he didn't care that his colleagues were also all murderers and that Jongup, especially seemed to have a couple screws loose. And who cares? Youngjae hadn't planned to be a good person in this life, he wanted money, immediate satisfaction, he didn't want to work a mediocre job for half a century and have a wife, two kids and a dog. He'd rather go down with a bang than be tied down by anything other than his own will.

And boy, he'd gone down with a bang.

It smelled like concrete and gunpowder and blood while he was clutching the body of Jongup in his arms. Feeling the anger and frustration at knowing he'd either die soon or leave the dead bodies of his friends and colleagues behind him if he was lucky. And in an instant, his fate was chosen, etched into the bullet that pierced his skull.

If Youngjae had stayed conscious for just a few more minutes, he might have been able to see his thought-dead friend rise again, as if he hadn't even suffered the slightest wound in the battle, bulletproof vest protecting his vitals.

Youngjae might have been angry, if he had known.

But he hadn't.

Pondering the "could have been"s was pointless, he was already dead.

* * *

 **He** was killed in a headshot and then he was lying on a couch, and unfamiliar room, an unfamiliar host.

“Awake already?” The unfamiliar woman said with a warm smile. “You can hold your alcohol pretty well for a new guy but after three bottles you were just gone” she laughed, as if they were acquaintances or colleagues. Youngjae was just confused. He sat up, clutching his aching head between his hands. 

The woman frowned. “Hangover? I’ll get you something to help, okay?” She left and returned with a glass of water and some pills. Youngjae checked the writing on the box and after he made sure it didn’t look like anything but plain old painkillers, he swallowed the water and medication.

“It’s the first time you’ve drank with us since you transferred from the countryside so I understand if your brain is pretty messed up right now. You're not used to us yet, we aren't light drinkers."

 _Transferred_? What on earth was she talking about?

Youngjae swallowed thickly. He'd better get her talking without bringing too much suspicion on him.

“Do you think this has gotten me closer to you guys? A new work environment with new colleagues is always a little awkward so I hope we can get rid of this awkwardness soon. I don't want to burden you."

“Don’t worry, you’re getting along with us just fine so far. We have more ressources at the police station in the city than in the countryside so it should be easier on you, anyway.”

Youngjae bit his lip violently when he heard that to keep himself from stupidly repeating ‘police’? They were with the police?

Unfortunately, the woman noticed.

“Is everything okay?”

“I'm fine,” Youngjae easily faked a smile. “The painkillers havent kicked in just yet and I just woke up so i’m still a little confused about everything, there’s no need to worry.”

He was in deep shit.

* * *

 

 **A**  few hours later, he’d learned a few things about his life here.

He was a recently transferred-to-the-city police officer, had apparently never been in any sort of criminal organization, and none of the friends he knew from before seemed to exist here or, if they did, Youngjae wasn't in contact with any of them.

Fantastic.

He wondered if that was some kind of really weird dream he’d had, or was currently having. He pinched his arm, hard, but it did nothing.

Definitely not a dream.

Fuck.

Maybe that past “life” of his had been a nightmare. Yeah, just a long ass dream of being in a criminal organization, stealing money and killing people, then dying killed by a swat team. He’d almost believe this theory if it hadn’t felt so real, so detailed. Even the connection to his colleagues, to his friends. Remembering the smell of Jongup’s hair as he cradled him into his arms just seconds before dying, the clicking sound of Yongguk’s lighter, the blue hue of their private booth where he’d spent his free time throwing darts at a target.

Could this really only have been a dream?

Youngjae wondered what he should do. Leave that job he currently had and try to go back to this life he remembered? Sure, that seemed tempting enough. It would probably pay more if he calculated his moves well too.

He decided he’d wait a few days, to see how this work as a cop was going before choosing what he was going to do. He was essentially given another chance to do whatever he wanted to do, and if that meant having a completely clean file then that could only be good.

Yes, he’d wait a few days before making his decision.

* * *

 

 **Unfortunately** , he never had to make that choice.

He was called to his superior’s office the following day, with an assignment. He was given a rather thin file.

“Theyre a branch of a pretty bad organization. we don’t have much info on them and we need an inside man to plant some bugs as well as give us information on them. Since you’ve only been transferred recently and you have experience, you seem like the best option. Not to mention it would be good for your reputation to be one of the guys to bring down a group as big as this one, you might get a raise and a promotion.” He winked, as if it was supposed to be tempting, then motioned for him to open the file.

The first photographs of his targets almost made him lose his self-control and gasp. They weren't photographs of anyone, they were candid shots of Daehyun, Zelo, Himchan and Jongup. His colleagues, his friends from that “dream” or "past life" he remembered.

“We don’t actually have their names yet they've been under our radar for a while but we know they’re part of this branch and by getting to them we’ll get to the head of the organization.”

Youngjae was still taking in the info.

“Even then, this mission is pretty simple for you, considering who you are. Yu only have to infiltrate them, plant bugs, and either get out or stay and relay info to us until you need to be pulled out.”

Youngjae slowly tuned out the conversation, until:

“Do you accept this assignment?”

He woke up abruptly. “Yes.”

“Keep the file, read it and memorize it. It’s all we have on this group and on this assignment so be careful don't let his end in bad hands. Either burn it or shred once you're done, got it?"

Youngjae nodded. "Got it."

* * *

  **Back** home, an unfamiliar home but a home nonetheless, Youngjae thought about what he should do about this past life, about his assignment, about his former friendship, about his future now in this world as a model citizen. Slowly but carefully, everything was clicking into place.


End file.
